1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a connector which is configured with a cable which is extended by a predetermined length from an opening of a flat-type connector case, the cable being housed in the connector case.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector is used for simultaneously connecting a plurality of wirings connecting an apparatus and peripheral equipment of the apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-36139 discloses an electronic endoscope connector including a shield case.
In the electronic endoscope connector, a terminal portion is taken out from a connector case of an integral structure, and thereafter, a shield case can be extracted from an inside of the connector case. Subsequently, the shield lid body is taken out from the shield main body of the extracted shield case, whereby the circuit board can be exposed. The electronic endoscope connector has the configuration in which the signal cable is wound twice or more around the inner portion of the ferrite core which removes high frequency noise in order to carry out noise control measures.
In recent years, in place of a signal cable which requires noise control measures by a ferrite core or the like, an electric cable which is given a noise control function has been used. The electric cable having a noise control function is configured by further including, for example, a ferrite compound layer, an insulating coating layer and the like, with which the shield layer is covered, in addition to the shield layer with which the signal lines are covered. Therefore, in the electric cables having the noise control functions, sturdiness to keep a linear state becomes high, though flexibility is obtained.
If the signal cable of the electronic endoscope connector of the aforementioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-36139 is changed to an electric cable given the noise control function, the sturdiness of the electric cable becomes strong, though the ferrite core is not required.